icy_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Icy Shadows 1: Liberation
The story begins with DX-4 traveling in his spaceship, the DX Fortress, with his son Void 4. Along with him and Void 4 is Void 4's childhood friend, Bella Donna. Void 4 and Bella Donna are playing "Go Fish" when the ship catches the voice of a woman on an unnamed planet screaming. They land the ship safely. DX-4 then sees Queen Tara forcing people in the first island to deposit money into the statues she made in her image and worship them, or else she would send her dragon NV to destroy them. He sees a woman screaming. Calling himself the Cure Liberator, he sends Void 4 and Bella Donna to land on the unnamed planet and investigate this. Void 4 and Bella Donna arrive on the first island in the capital called Z' Tech. There they can hear the voice of a woman screaming in a factory called Pb' X, a factory which was closed down due to bad business. They hear a woman screaming, and surrounded by 50 Ice Pikers. They defeat the Ice Pikers, and free the woman. The Ice Pikers retreat and report to Queen Tara, who says that even though they failed, they are still vital to making her kingdom. The woman introduces herself as Alicia Smith. She tells them that she is the leader of the Deadly Nightshade Hunters, a group of people whose goal is to destroy tyrants. Void 4 and Bella Donna ask if they need help, and they say yes. She then tells them that the Deadly Nightshade Hunters are a group of women who plan to overthrow tyrants, but were kidnapped by Queen Tara and her forces. DX-4 then tells Void 4 and Bella Donna to return to the ship, where another distress signal is heard. Alicia then recognizes the voice screaming, it's her younger sister, Allie Smith. Void 4 and Bella Donna would do anything to safe them from the bottom of their hearts. She tells them that the people on the first island are terrified of Queen Tara and her dragon, NV, because she threatens to hunt them down if they do not deposit money into the statues. Void 4 and Bella Donna to free her sister, Allie Smith. Queen Tara then tells Patrick Roberts, the commander of the Ice Pikers, to set up an ambush camp to hold Allie Smith captive. She sends another 50 of her Ice Pikers to guard her. Void 4 and Bella Donna defeat them easily, but Patrick Smith engages them in combat. After defeating Patrick Roberts, Void 4, Bella Donna, and Alicia Smith free Allie Smith. Allie Smith then tells that her friend, Becky, is being held captive at Queen Tara's castle. 20 of them stand guard around her cell. Meanwhile, Queen Tara sends NV to kidnap all the citizens of the first island, and forces them against their will to work for her as her slaves. After freeing Becky, Void 4, Bella Donna, and the rest of the Deadly Nightshade Hunters go to free the citizens captured by NV as part of Queen Tara's plan to force every citizen into slavery. Along the way, they see statues of Queen Tara that come to life when Queen Tara activates her ice powers. After defeating the statues, they see a bunch of people on the first island in shackles. These people explained to them that Tara, NV, and the Ice Pikers forced them against their will to bow down and worship these statues. Void 4 is furious against Tara, but Bella Donna and Alicia Smith tell him to restrain his anger. Void 4, Bella Donna, Alison Smith, Allie Smith, and Becky free the captives, who then thank them. After defeating Queen Tara, Marie Smith thanks the DX-Clan. She then tells Patrick Smith to imprison Queen Tara and NV, along with the Ice Pikers, in a maximum security base that is below his HQ so that Queen Tara and the Ice Pikers can do time for their crimes on the first island. Patrick Smith asks DX-4 what his goals are, and he tells him that his goal is to create a kingdom that gets rid of corruption, freeing the innocent from evildoers that would harm them or tempt them into doing evil. Void 4 and Bella Donna then meet the Deadly Nightshade Hunters. They ask them where they're headed, and the members reply that they have nowhere to go. They ask Alicia Smith and her members to come along with them to fight more tyrants, and she nods their heads, saying that Void 4 and Bella Donna have earned their respect, as well as their friendship. The Deadly Nightshade Hunters go with Void 4 and Bella Donna back to the DX Fortress. DX-4 then tells them that the goal of the DX-Clan is to build a kingdom that cannot be destroyed. Alicia Smith says to DX-4 that his goal is a noble one and nods her head. The other members of the Deadly Nightshade Hunters nod their heads. Alicia tells DX-4 that the DX-Clan has earned another ally, as well as their friendship. Void 4 and Bella Donna ask DX-4 where they're headed next, and DX-4 says that he will protect the planet and make sure no citizen is oppressed. Meanwhile, a jailbreak is about to be started by a man and his scorpion .... Category:Icy Shadows series